1. Field of the invention
The subject invention relates to a method of elongating hair. Elongating hair is well-known in the prior art and is used with people who need long hair very quickly or whose hair does not grow fast enough. This is especially the case with black people, because their hair grows so slowly that it would take 20-30 years until their hair has an acceptable length. However, the invention is not useful only for black people, but also for all other people who want to elongate their hair.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art elongating hair is done using a method called "weaving". In this method, the short hair of a woman or man is elongated by connecting their hair with threads to artificial or natural hair other than their own. However, "weaving" takes up lots of space and covers the scalp, making it difficult to be massaged, and prevents the pores from breathing. This causes the scalp to sweat and this is uncomfortable, especially in warm climates. Further, "weaving" does not make it possible for the hair to be thoroughly washed, and when the hair starts to grow from the scalp, it twirls, around the threads and the braids that hold the elongated hair (especially for black people). This area becomes more compact and does not allow water and particles from shampoo to run free. This causes breakage of natural hair. Additionally the threads swell if they become wet. The result is that when the hair and the threads become dry again, the threads become a bit looser each time. If this process is repeated several times the connection between the two parts of hair (the head-hair and the elongating hair) will weaken and the individual with the elongated hair will run the risk of losing the elongating hair. This is the reason why people whose hair has been elongated using the "weaving" method avoid needlessly wetting or combing their hair. Nevertheless, they must renew their hair-style every 2-3 months. This procedure takes approximately 8 hours and costs a great deal of money.